


To Find Love

by decco6226, JC_The_Blazing_Fox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fate, Fluff, Love, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decco6226/pseuds/decco6226, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_The_Blazing_Fox/pseuds/JC_The_Blazing_Fox
Summary: Fate is a curious thing. One follows it all his life, the other fights against it. However, Fate sometimes decides to favor people, like it did for these two. JC believed he was destined to live alone, and Decco believed his was to be miserable. Now, their paths shall cross. Shall they continue their lonely roads, or shall they finally open their hearts?





	To Find Love

They called him Decco. To be honest, the teenager himself didn’t even know the origin of his name, why he was called it, or even what kind of crap his parents were smoking when they did name him. However, that was the name given to him since birth, and to be honest, the boy liked it. It was different - like him. He wasn’t your average person, really. Decco was the boy who was always by himself at recess. Who never had any friends. Who would spend his lunches drawing or reading the old anatomy textbooks that his brother used to have, alone by the bleachers. Yet, he didn’t have anybody, or anything. 

As much as he hated to admit it, his life really did sound like the stereotypical Charles Dicken’s novel. However, this was no Oliver Twist. His story was much darker… much more haunting… much more… inhuman… He still remembered his parents dying by the bomb. He still remembered his brother, who had died by his side in the orphanage, wasted away from malnutrition as he had given the healthy food - the fish, egg yolk - to the younger Drayton, and just fed upon rice. It was a slow death. It was painful for both of them. The eighteen-year-old had vivid memories of the eldest Drayton, Paul, washing his rash covered body in the sea water, and it stung like hell. He remembered the lice that would come out of his hair when Paul combed it. He remembered… their fingernails coming off from lack of protein, and he remembered Paul being so malnourished, the fourteen year old back then started to eat marbles, thinking they were grapes, while seven-year-old Decco watched on…

When Paul Drayton finally wasted away on September 22, 2007, the youngest Drayton dragged his brother’s body out into the forest, and placed it in the large wicker basket their bedding came in… and as Genesis 3:19 said: “Till you return to the ground,  
Because from it you were taken; For you are dust, And to dust you shall return.” And Decco didn’t cry as the smoke rose up and ate up the last of his family members. Instead, he put the ashes into his empty candy tin the next morning… and never returned to that orphanage…

From September 22, 2007 to April 14, 2015, Decco lived on the streets. He had learned from the streets, from the books he had stole, and the scraps from the dumpsters he stole from. Public schooling wasn’t so bad - when he snuck in when others weren’t looking, as how could an orphan living in the streets ever legally go to school? That problem was eventually solved by a social worker way later on in his years…

His main source of income, however, were the drawings. Ever since he was little, he had had a knack for it, and by age ten, he was drawing realistic portraits on the streets that impressed even some college professors. Yet, he only sold them for ten cents a piece. And then a dollar. Then five, and now, throughout the years, as it was 2018, between twenty and fifty, depending on the complications. He learned business for selling. He was able to afford a cheap apartment on the corner of a block in the bad side of town. He could live…

And then there was… him…

That boy that made his heart practically leap out of his chest…

The boy that secretly filled many sketchbooks and papers at his house, as the boy’s face and body, and smile possessed his dreams and thoughts. 

But… as he was taught that practically everyone was out for him… He could not even ask his name, yet only admire his beauty from afar.


End file.
